hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1940 Atlantic destructicane series
Description Basic description The 1940 Atlantic destructicane season was the first season to be recorded. It brought coastal flooding to Florida and Georgia. This was also a very inactive season. Status It impacted Florida, Venezuela, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, Texas, and Puerto Rico. There was a total of 10 storms, 7 making it to Tropical Storm status, and only 5 being hurricanes. No major hurricanes were recorded. Storms Depression 1 At 6:55 in the morning on April 29, a tropical wave was detected about 2 km south of Florida. It transformed into a Depression, but made landfall far too soon. Winds reached a high of 28 MPH. Hurricane One On May 15th, another tropical wave was found, this time in the Gulf of Mexico. 7 PM that day, it had already become a tropical depression. The next day, it was found pushing towards Alabama as Tropical Storm One. It peaked at 78 MPH on May 17 and finally crashed into Alabama, doing an estimated $15,000 in damage. Hurricane One then dissipated, and its remnants produced a severe thunderstorm. Tropical storm Two On June 2nd, there was disorganized showers spreading across the western Caribbean. The very next day, Tropical storm Two had formed. It quickly made its way over to Florida, causing $9,500 worth of damage. Hurricane Three June 16th was a bright day in most places. But in Puerto Rico, a tropical depression was coming. It did hit, but it did extremely low amounts of damage (about $100). After that, it strengthened into a Category 1 over the next few days. It was a Category 2 for about 1 hour, and peaked at 98 MPH. At the moment it started to weaken, it smashed into northern Georgia, causing 5 inch storm surge up to 150 meters inland. The remaining tropical storm dumped a fair amount of rain on South Carolina. The damage totaled approximately $450,000 and the death toll was unconfirmed. It was possible it could've been from 3-18. This was the costliest hurricane of the season, and the deadliest. Depression 5 On June 25th, another tropical wave was spotted right next to Venezuela. It moved a little too fast, and simply tapped Venezuela. Hurricane Four On July 23rd, it was about to be confirmed that the season had ended. But then Depression 6 had formed. It quickly changed into a Category 1 over the course of 2 days. At 3:30 PM on July 25th, Four peaked with 87 MPH winds. It then plopped a short coastal flooding in Daytona Beach and other places nearby. Shortly after, it became a low pressure system. Hurricane Five On August 5th, Tropical Storm Five had briefly popped up. It made landfall in Cuba, and continued to grow. The remnants of Four had collided with it, giving a slight boost. By the time it was at southern Georgia, it peaked at 92 MPH. It was self-sustaining enough that it made it to Atlanta as a Depression. It caused an estimated $287,000 in damage. Tropical storm Six On August 16th, a disturbance was scoped out near Louisiana. It grew to a Depression, and at 6:45 AM the next day, it was rewarded with the title Tropical storm Six. At 9:20 AM, it made landfall in southeastern Texas near Houston. Depression 9 The very first day of September had a little extra touch to it. Depression 9 was forming and growing strong, but right as it reached 36 MPH winds, it smacked into Florida. Hurricane Seven Hurricane Seven was the last storm of the season. It became a Depression on September 23rd. On September 26th, it had attained winds of 78 MPH. It peaked the next day at 88 MPH, and finally slapped Puerto Rico. It then had no strength to sustain itself, so it died down. This was the longest-lived storm of the season. Rankings # Hurricane Three (97 MPH) # Hurricane Five (92 MPH) # Hurricane Seven (88 MPH) # Hurricane Four (87 MPH) # Hurricane One (78 MPH) # Tropical storm Six (65 MPH) # Tropical storm Two (49 MPH) # Depression 9 (36 MPH) # Depression 1 (28 MPH) # Depression 5 (21 MPH) Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Destructicane seasons